Over Prank
by Soyashi
Summary: Quand trois fans (et folles) de Yu-gi-oh se retrouvent tout à coup dans un autre monde avec leurs personnages et monstres adorés... ça promet des étincelles! -Total délire issu de trois amies tarées- Il s'agit d'un self-insert et je n'ai pas mis en crossover mais, il y aura un peu tout les persos de Yu-gi-oh en vrai et même plus! / Fanfic en collaboration avec Tsukiyomi-Hime.
1. GAME 1

Yahoooo ! Je vous présente notre nouvel fanfic sur le monde de Yû-gi-oh !

« Notre » ? Oui, car, je ne suis pas la seule à écrire cette fois-ci mais, en duo avec ma chère Tsukiyomi-Hime ! Je préviens d'avance que cette fanfic par d'un total délire avec deux amies la première étant celle qui écrira un chapitre sur deux en collab' avec moi et la seconde sera dans la fanfic et en prime, s'occupera de faire quelques illustrations (moi-même, j'en ferais si je trouve le temps et l'inspiration pour certains passages).

« Dedans la fanfic » ? Comment ça ? Tout simplement car, ce sera un self-insert de nous trois ! Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de choses déjà, vous êtes prévenus ! Ensuite, il y aura des personnages d'autres fandoms et aussi quelques OCs certainement donc, ne vous étonnez pas de voir des personnages de ce genre là au cours de la fanfiction ^^

Sur ce, je me la ferme et vous laisse apprécier ce premier opus de nos délires, en espérant que vous apprécierez et prendrez plaisir à les lire tout de même =D

* * *

 **GAME 1 :  Quand la réalité de folles fans de Yû-gi-oh percutent la fiction... Est-ce le début de l'apocalypse ?!**

 _Une jeune fille se trouvait dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, c'était repos. Vêtue de son éternel Kigurumi Miaou Waou_ _ **(1)**_ _et ayant aux pieds ses fidèles pantoufles à l'effigie de Keroberos_ **(2)** _, elle tapotait sur les touches de son ordinateur portable, bien assise confortablement dans sa chaise roulante rouge. La jeune fille avait une chevelure châtain ni trop foncé, ni trop claire mi courte qui s'arrêtait au bas de sa nuque. Actuellement, elle surfait sur un réseau social du nom de « Fassebok »_ **(3)**.

 _Ses prunelles d'un bleu presque irréel braquées sur l'écran, elle était en conversation groupée avec deux personnes une certaine « Akumi Dragonic Bourrine» et « Tsukiyomi Vengeresse Éternelle »._

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, tandis que ses doigts volaient presque par-dessus le clavier, pour écrire ses pensées à une vitesse ahurissante. En survolant la conversation, elles semblaient toutes trois avoir reçues une invitation pour une bêta. Voyons ça de plus près...

* * *

 _ *********** Conversation par MP *************_

 **Sora Keyblade Master :** Mon dieu les filles ! J'ai reçu un mail de ****** **(4)** ! Vous vous souvenez ? Le concours pour tester le nouveau jeu où on peut y entrer façon ''Sword Art Online'' **(5)** ? Bah, j'ai été sélectionné ! J'ai été retenu ! JE VAIS POUVOIR TESTER LA BETA DU VIRTUAL Yû-Gi-Oh !

 **Tsukiyomi Vengeresse Eternelle :** MY DEVIL ! Toi aussi ?

 **Akumi Dragonic Bourrine :** Vous êtes sérieuses ?! Moi aussi * **émoticône avec un regard étonné** *

 **Sora K.M :** OH MY KEY! Mais c'est trop génial ! On est toutes les trois sélectionnées ! On est les plus chanceuses de France ! Je crois qu'y avait que 3 places en plus ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas l'avoir... alors encore moins toutes les trois !... C'était notre destin * **émoticône avec des étoiles dans les yeux** *

 **Akumi D.B :** Le Destin...(Je veux mon château trop ténébreux avec mon dragon maintenant et que ça saute le Destin!)Du coup, on pourra s'y rendre ensemble en plus, c'est cool.

 **Tsukiyomi V.E :** Mouhahaha ! La destinée n'y ai pour rien Sora voyons ! * **sourire diabolique** *

 **Sora K.M :** Non! Ne me dis pas que... Tu as osé ?! ***émoticône qui rit** *

 **Tsukiyomi V.E :** Hahaha, je n'ai rien dit ! Tu en déduis ce que tu veux ensuite ! * **se marre** *

 **Akumi D.B :** Ok... file-moi ton astuce Tsuki (oui, j'y tiens à mon château et mon dragon)

 **Sora K.M :** Elle a osé! * **s'esclaffe de rire*** Bon ! Du coup, la bêta se déroule... * **regarde le mail** * Samedi dans leur bâtiment principal à 16h. On se retrouve devant ? En plus, y a une petite place sympa à l'entrée, super facile à repérer, on peut s'attendre à cet endroit-là pour pas être carrément devant la porte ! ***émoticône clin d'œil** *

 **Akumi D.B :** Aucun soucis * **sourit** *

 **Tsukiyomi V.E** : Totalement ok pour moi ! * **grand sourire** *

 **Sora K.M :** Nickel !

 **Tsukiyomi V.E :** * **gros pouce bleu***

 **Akumi D.B : *gros pouce bleu***

 **Sora K.M :** Bon, par contre, je vous laisse, je dois finir un truc là donc à toute les loulouttes ***sourit***

 **Tsukiyomi V.E :** Bye et te fait pas manger par le méchant Loup !

 **Sora K.M :** Quel méchant Loup ? ***rit***

 **Akumi D.B :** Bon appétit ~ ***sourire espiègle***

 **Sora K.M :** Bandes de folles va ! ***rit***

 _Sora Keyblade Master s'est déconnectée._

* * *

 _Quelques jours étaient passés depuis cette conversation et tandis que le jour J se rapprochait à grands pas les jeunes filles s'impatientaient d'autant plus. Et au final, le Samedi arriva enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de ses apprenties duellistes._

 _Le soleil brillait comme jamais en ce mois de Juin et tout semblait indiquer que cette journée serait parfaite sur tous les points. La première à arriver au point de rendez-vous fût une jeune femme semblant à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Elle possédait une longue chevelure raide noire corbeau descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle regarda autour d'elle un court instant avant de sortir son téléphone et d'y mirer l'heure de ses pupilles bleu nuit. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean noir, assemblé à un chemisier blanc pur. Elle portait par-dessus une veste en cuir noir ainsi que chaussée d'escarpins de la même couleur. Un collier en forme de cartes, un peu comme celui de Seto Kaiba, venait pendre à son coup avec deux cartes de Duel de Monstres à l'intérieur, deux dragons pour être exact le_ _dragon éclatant aux yeux bleus et le dragon mythique à 5 têtes. Pour derniers accessoires, elle avait une chevalière au style_ _draconique_ _couleur acier et sertie d'un joyau rouge sang à l'annuaire gauche ainsi que deux bracelets un de couleur bleu ciel et l'autre aussi rouge que le joyau de sa bague. Elle n'était maquillée qu'avec le strict nécessaire._ _  
_

\- J'ai un peu d'avance...

 _Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même tout en refermant son appareil et en le rangeant dans une de ses poches._

 _Cependant, elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car, quelques minutes seulement après, alors qu'elle venait de s'appuyer sur le petit arbre qui décorait la placette, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpellait non loin :_

\- TSUKIIIIIIIIIIII !

 _Elle se retourna à peine avec un sourire sur les lèvres... Elle avait très bien identifiée cette voix. Elle allait la saluer quand elle fut déstabilisée en voyant Akumi, son autre amie en sa compagnie. Percevant le regard interrogateur de la dénommée Tsukiyomi, celle qui n'était autre que Sora comprit la question muette de son amie et lui répondit avant même qu'elle ne leur aie posée la question :_

\- On s'est croisées en chemin ! Faut croire qu'on est vraiment synchros jusqu'au bout toutes les deux !

 _Elle lui fit un grand sourire tandis que la noiraude détailla des pieds à la tête les nouvelles venues. La châtaigne, à la frange légèrement ébouriffés sur les côtés, était aujourd'hui vêtu d'un tee-shirt violet avec un « Koromon »_ **(6)** _au centre et une écriture qui disait « Digital World OPEN »... Elle retint un rire nerveux à cette constatation... C'était juste totalement elle. Elle portait un simple jean large délavé pour la partie base, accompagné de bottes noires, à moitié cachées sous le jean. Par-dessus son tee-shirt, une veste à capuche avec de longues manches dans les nuances bleutées, munies aux embouts des cordons de petites étoiles dorées. Côté bijoux, elle n'avait que de simples boucles d'oreilles en forme de boules bleu ciel et bien entendu, son éternel et inséparable collier en forme de couronne emblématique, provenant du héros du même nom qu'elle dans le jeu vidéo « Kingdom Hearts ». Elle aussi n'était maquillé qu'un minimum, juste de quoi être correcte et ne pas ressembler à un pot de peinture ambulant._

 _Après avoir observé sa première amie âgé d'un an de moins qu'elle, c'est à dire dix-sept ans, Tsukiyomi se focalisa sur la seconde, sa cadette de deux ans. Elle possédait une chevelure tout aussi châtaigne que Sora mais, contrairement à celle de son amie raide et quelque peu avec des épis par endroit, les siens étaient légèrement ondulés et s'arrêtait un peu plus bas que ses épaules, presque au milieu du dos. En association à ses cheveux, elle avait des prunelles d'une couleur similaire marron presque miel. Celle-ci était clairement la plus sobre des trois côté vestimentaire. Elle portait un simple jean muni d'une ceinture blanche avec une boucle dorée. Pour haut, elle avait une veste à capuche parsemée de parties noires et jaunes à longues manches et était chaussée de baskets noires et blanches._

 _Toutes trois près de la charmante petite place couverte de verdure, de fleurs avec un seul arbre en son centre... Un cerisier en fleurs, elles entamèrent une conversation très mouvementée pour leur première sortie ensemble depuis un long moment. La châtaine aux épis parlait avec entrain, enthousiasme et quelque peu trop rapidement par moment et arborait un grand sourire, qui vint peu après s'agrémenter de petites étincelles d'excitations naissantes dans ses prunelles, d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été. La plus petite du groupe suivait la conversation qui tournait surtout autour de leur future bêta à venir et venait mettre de temps à autre son grain de sel dans la conversation avec un petit sourire quelque peu amusé, voire carrément par moment un rire qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Quant à la plus grande, elle semblait la plus calme mais, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences... Surtout quand on pouvait voir un fin sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle écoutait la conversation et y répondait avec une lueur tout aussi malicieuse dans le regard._

\- Au fait...

 _Sora fouilla rapidement dans sa sacoche en jean avant d'en sortir un appareil puis, de le secouer sous le regard de ses amies, un sourire digne du héros de la Keyblade plaqué sur son visage:_

\- J'ai fini par ramener ma PSP avec les disques de Tag Duel... au cas où, on sait jamais, ne ? **(7)  
** _ **  
**_ _Toutefois, elle n'était pas la seule. A la suite de sa phrase, la seconde châtaine aux cheveux longs ondulés et Tsukiyomi sortirent elle aussi deux appareils semblables :_

\- Faut croire que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée ! Désolé Sora-chan ~

 _Glissa la noiraude d'une voix gentiment moqueuse tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.  
A sa suite, Akumi lança à son tour :_

\- Comme tu dis synchros jusqu'au bout !

 _S'exclama la dernière demoiselle du groupe, ayant du mal à se retenir un début de fou rire, face à l'air étonné de sa binôme. Après cet interlude, la conversation reprit avec pour même sujet, leur jeu de cartes favori bien entendu.  
_ **  
**\- Sérieux ! Judai est juste trop un troll mais, je l'adore pour ça ! Puis, il est mignon et canon par la suite aussi... bref, il est génial !

 _S'exprima Sora, en train de jubiler sur un de ses persos favoris, voir « son favori » tout court._

\- Oui, j'avoue qu'il est pas mal. Johan est pas mieux d'ailleurs... Par contre dans les premiers, Duel Master, avouez qu'Atem est juste trop badass ! Surtout dans sa tenue de pharaon !

 _Enchaîna la plus âgé, suivit de près par ses deux amies qui répondirent en cœur :_

\- TROP !

 _Elles se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire face à une telle synchronisation dans leur réponse. Elles finirent par se calmer assez rapidement et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais se tourna vers la plus jeune. Elle reprit la parole, demandant ainsi à Akumi, d'un air intéressé :_

\- Et toi ? Tu as bien une préférence pour un perso ? Je parle pas forcément que masculin. Après tout, même si y en a peu, y a aussi des filles. Et vu que tu as commencé après nous et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... On ne sait toujours pas où s'est portées tes préférences, Miss.

 _L'adolescente aux pupilles mielleuse mit une main sous son menton et leva les yeux en l'air d'un air songeur. A ses côtés, Sora se rapprocha discrètement... Tout du moins elle essaya et échoua majestueusement... Elle aussi, curieuse de savoir le ou les personnages qui avaient retenu l'attention de sa camarade de jeu. Après un certain temps de réflexion, elle finit par redescendre son regard vers ses amies et leur dit sur un ton plutôt posé :_

\- J'aime bien Judai et Johan, ils sont assez marrants. Manjoume est pas mal aussi. Je ne connais pas encore assez DM **(8)** pour apprécier un personnage... Et dans 5d's... Je n'ai qu'entrevu le héros Yusei. Il a l'air cool mais, comme j'ai pas encore pu voir les épisodes... Je sais pas trop... Enfin voilà.

 _La réponse sembla satisfaire à moitié l'assemblée autour d'Akumi. De nouveau, elles enchaînèrent sur un nouveau sujet non loin du précédent._

* * *

 _Elles étaient arrivées toutes justes dix pauvres minutes avant l'heure de l'événement et il fût bientôt l'heure de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Le stress et l'excitation au summum, l'une sentait son cœur battre à vive allure tandis que les mains de l'autre tentaient tant bien que mal d'arrêter de trembler d'impatience. Étrangement et contrairement à quelques secondes plus tôt, la grande ébène était à l'heure actuelle presque en train de sautiller sur place, comme sur ressort, les yeux emplis d'étoiles._  
 _Les adolescentes s'annoncèrent à l'accueil puis, attendirent aussi calmement qu'elles purent... Chose très difficile, voire impossible en l'état actuel. Résultat, l'une marchait en rond, une autre se dandinait sur place et la dernière tortillait ses doigts au point qu'on aurait presque cru qu'elles allaient les briser !_

 _L'attente ne fût, au final, pas si longue qu'elles l'auraient cru quand elles virent un homme d'âge mur, vêtu d'un costard venir les chercher pour les accompagner vers la salle spécialement aménagé pour le test du jeu. Sora trottinait carrément derrière le monsieur en sifflotant joyeusement, ne cachant pas le moins du monde sa joie tandis qu'Akumi suivait derrière elle dans les mêmes tons d'impatience, presque avec une certaine insolence. Et Tsuki ? Elle s'amusait à tenter de passer devant leur guide, en vain... Cependant, elle semblait assez satisfaite en voyant l'expression agacé de l'homme et se félicita intérieurement de cette réussite._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, on les convia dans une pièce circulaire et fort spacieuse. Elles y pénétrèrent avant même que leur GPS sur pattes_ **(9)** _ne leur en donne l'autorisation et se précipitèrent sans la moindre gêne vers les sortes de casques lunettes qui étaient accrochés en l'air dans la pièce ainsi que de nombreux autres accessoires et machines composées de lumières de toutes les couleurs et faisant un bruit... Bref, on avait fait plus discret quoi. D'ailleurs, Akumi ne se priva pas de faire cette réflexion à haute voix, faisant pouffer de rire les deux autres non loin. L'homme, complètement affolé par leurs agissements, s'apprêtait à leur faire des remontrances mais, il n'en eu pas le temps et se stoppa immédiatement quand il sentit une main se passer sur son épaule._

\- Laisse-les. Elles ne font rien de mal après tout.

 _Dit une personne d'un certain âge au regard sage et posé. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon large marron et une chemise beige ainsi que chausser d'une paire de Richelieu. Il s'avança calmement des filles, qui manipulés par la découverte des lieux et autres objets, ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de l'homme. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, ce qui marcha étonnement bien. Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui et comprenant d'instinct qu'elle était devant une personne haut placé, elles tentèrent tout à coup de faire bonne figure... Même si c'était un peu trop tard en vérité._ _L'homme émit un rire amusé avant de prendre la parole, un ton rieur dans ses propos :_

\- Je vois que nous avons de pétillantes candidates pour ce test, c'est bien !

 _Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre sur un ton plus solennel :_

\- Je me présente, je suis le directeur de la branche en France de la société. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir en ce lieu aujourd'hui et j'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir que moi lors de cette bêta... Mais, ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

 _Ajouta-t-il encore amusé, en voyant les regards rêveurs des gamines devant lui._

\- Sur ce, je vous invite à prendre place devant les casques et à vous en munir puis, vous pourrez vous installer dans les fauteuils juste à côté de ceux-ci.

 _Les demoiselles se dirigèrent presque en courant vers les appareils après cette explication et firent exactement comme le directeur venait de leur expliquer. Sora entendit d'ailleurs un « Qui a éteint la lumière ? » du côté de Tsukiyomi et pouffa de rire avant de se laisser glisser, ou plus véridique ''se jeter'', dans le fauteuil qui…_

 *** PUTA** ! Comme il est super confortable ! Je veux le ramener chez moi après !***

 _Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se lovait davantage dans le support moelleux. Le ramener chez elle ensuite ? C'était une idée... Un sourire comploteur se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se perdit un temps dans ses pensées calculatrices. La voix du directeur la ramena à elle... Akumi sembla aussi sursauter non loin d'elle... Hum... Avait-elle eu la même idée ?... En fait, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que Tsukiyomi y pense aussi et qu'elle le fasse ouvertement contrairement à elle. Elle pouffa toute seule en imaginant la scène._

\- Pour le reste, c'est nous qui nous en chargeront. Nous allons actionner la machine puis, le jeu et vous vous retrouverez presque immergés dedans. Pas totalement toutefois, vous resterez maître de vos mouvements dans la réalité. Détendez-vous et bon jeu.

 _Finit-il sur un ton engageant alors qu'il demanda à l'homme au costard d'actionner la première partie du processus. Les adolescentes, qui ne voyaient plus rien pour le moment, entendirent des bruits de clavier ainsi qu'un levier. Le directeur quémanda ensuite au même homme de lancer le second et dernier processus... Le lancement du jeu lui-même. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas vraiment comme ils le pensaient tous... C'est à ce moment-là que... comme on dit déjà ? … Ah oui ! Tout parti en cacahuètes !_

 _Les machines firent des bruits terriblement strident, qui firent grincé les dents des demoiselles tandis que les deux hommes de la pièce, tout en se bouchant les oreilles du mieux qu'ils purent, tentaient de trouver comme mettre fin à ce vacarme. Cependant, plus qu'arranger les choses, celles-ci empirèrent quand les lumières et autres circuits des ordinateurs s'emballèrent pour créer le plus spectaculaire jeu de lumières à coup de fusibles qui explosaient plus ou moins tous en simultanée. Les jeunes filles ne savaient pas exactement ce qui se passait et assistaient impuissantes et toujours les yeux couverts du casque cette cacophonie sans fin. D'ailleurs, elles avaient tentés de retirer leurs casques... En vain. Leur stress montait en flèche, à tel point que chacune d'elles sentait plus que bien les battements de leur cœur, pulsait à une vitesse folle dans leur cage thoracique... A croire qu'il voulait s'en échapper ! Elles entendaient à peine les adultes vociféraient diverses paroles incompréhensible quand tout à coup... Un silence pesant s'imposa._

* * *

 _Tout aussi brutalement que le calme avant la tempête, elles retrouvèrent à peine la vue qu'elles se sentirent happés vers le bas. Elles tombaient ! Elles chutaient dans le vide ! Mais quel vide ? Celui du ciel bien entendu !... Mais comment se retrouvaient-elles en plein ciel en chute libre alors, qu'elles se trouvaient encore dans une salle dans un bâtiment en pleine ville y a quelques secondes, bon sang ?!_

\- NOM D'UN CANARD QUI BOUFFE DU POULET EN SIBÉRIE ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?!

 _Ça, c'était la grande noiraude. Peu après, la suivante qui sortit de son mutisme fut Sora qui s'exclama à son tour :_

\- BORD** DE MER** EN SLIP COBRA MONTE PAR UNE CHEVRE ! ON A ATTERRI OU LA ?!

 _Suivi ensuite, Akumi qui termina le bal d'exclamations face à cette situation des plus imprévisibles :_

\- C'EST QUOI ENCORE CE MERDI** ?!

 _Cria-t-elle à plein poumon à son tour, rivalisant certainement avec son prédécesseur. Cependant, le temps n'était clairement pas à la réflexion et encore moins à rester choquées par les événements ! Si elles ne réagissaient pas immédiatement pour trouver une quelconque solution pour leur futur atterrissage, dans à peine quelques minutes, elles finiraient toutes aussi plates qu'une crêpe ! Sora décida de prendre les devants, tout en mirant le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement puis, ses deux amies non loin d'elle :_

\- LES FILLES ! SI VOUS AVEZ UNE IDEE POUR PAS FINIR EN CONFITURE, JE SUIS PRENEUSE !

 _Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua une lueur au niveau du collier de Tsuki et s'écria encore une fois :_

\- TSUKI ! TON COLLIER !

 _Captant presque instantanément de quoi parler la jeune fille, vu qu'elle avait elle aussi remarquée la lueur presque en même temps, elle attrapa son collier en forme de carte à pleine main. Elle prit tout à coup une expression plus qu'étonné en voyant ses cartes s'illuminaient sous ses yeux... semblant vouloir leur venir en aide. Instinctivement, elle leva son collier et s'exclama à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle faisait :  
_  
\- DRAGON ÉCLATANT AUX YEUX BLEUS, JE T'INVOQUE !

 _Incroyable ou pas, cela fonctionna et bientôt un magnifique dragon apparût sous leurs yeux ébahis et récupéra la jeune fille sur son dos. Juste après, une même lueur apparut dans la poche d'Akumi et une autre venant de la Deck-box de Sora. Imitant leur aînée, elles sortirent immédiatement les cartes d'où provenait la lumière et s'exclamèrent l'une après l'autre, en commençant par la cadette :_

\- VIENS A MOI MAGICIEN DES TENEBRES...

\- APPARAIS MAJESTUEUX DRAGON BLANC AUX YEUX BLEUS...

 _Puis, en synchronisation, elles terminèrent en s'exclamant :_

\- JE T'INVOQUE !

 _Comme pour le dragon de la noiraude, les deux créatures se matérialisèrent pour réceptionner leurs invocatrices au vol. Une fois passé le choc du moment, les trois filles braquèrent leurs regards sur leurs créatures qui les transportaient à présent tout en douceur vers la terre ferme... Pas de doute, il s'agissait bel et bien de leurs monstres de duel... Il n'y avait aucun doute dessus... Mais comment ?_

 _Aucune des trois ne réalisaient totalement ce qui se passait actuellement et se disaient qu'elles devaient sûrement s'être évanouie dans le laboratoire et en conséquence, elles en déduisirent que... Qu'elles se trouvaient dans un rêve. Rêve plutôt réaliste et fort en émotion certes mais, un songe néanmoins... Les demoiselles ne pouvaient pas avoir invoqué un monstre de duel dans la réalité... C'était impossible !_

 _Les fortes émotions passées, la pression retomba puis, elles fermèrent les paupières et soupirèrent de soulagement tout en laissant le soin à leurs monstres de les ramener vers le sol. Même s'il s'agissait que d'un rêve... Celui-ci les avait extrêmement remués, au point qu'elles en avaient encore mal au cœur._

 _Les dragons ainsi que le magicien ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre une altitude raisonnable et se posèrent sans brusquer les jeunes femmes qu'ils transportaient. Les dragons laissèrent descendre doucement leurs maîtresses tandis que le magicien déposa Sora au sol avec délicatesse, vu qu'il la portait dans ses bras. Leurs missions accomplies, les dragons émirent un faible cri comme pour leur dire « au revoir » alors que le magicien fit une légère révérence à la châtaigne puis, ils disparurent tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus._

 _Akumi haussa un sourcil d'agacement, montrant sans la moindre discrétion, sa frustration de ne pouvoir observer davantage un aussi beau dragon. Sur ce, ayant enfin les pieds sur le sol... un sol bien stable et non en plein ciel sans la moindre accroche, elles se jetèrent un regard fort intrigué... notamment au niveau du fait qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'auparavant._

 _Akumi était celle dont la tenue avait le moins changé. Elle portait pratiquement la même veste à quelques détails près que les couleurs étaient inversés, sa capuche était devenu un col haut tombant et ses manches étaient à présent courtes et retroussées. Celle-ci entrouverte, on pouvait lui distinguait un haut bleu clair au col jaune et son jean s'était mué en un pantalon blanc pur. Pour ce qui était des baskets, rien n'avait changé à ce niveau-là._

 _Du côté de Tsukiyomi, sa chevelure noir ébène était maintenant nouée en une unique natte à six branches. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir, joint à un corset rouge sang style gothique avec pour motifs des roses noires et agrémenté de légères dentelles, ainsi qu'une veste de cuir cloutée au niveau des épaules et de bottes cloutées noires, semblables à celles des cow-boys. Le tout était accompagné d'une ceinture de cuir noir marquant sa taille puis, de mitaines tout aussi noir que la couleur dominant le reste de son ensemble. Autour de son cou, le collier en forme de cartes contenant ses dragons était toujours présent et trônait fièrement. Pour terminer, l'on pouvait apercevoir de magnifiques boucles d'oreille en forme de roses rouge écarlate. A sa ceinture... une boîte pour deck y était accrochée. Elle possédait toujours sa chevalière mais aussi, les deux bracelets offerts par ses amies._

 _La dernière, à être examinée avec minutie par ses amies, fut bien entendu la cadette. Au niveau de la coiffure, sa coupe n'avait pas changé toutefois sa couleur avait foncée pour devenir couleur chocolat foncé et quelques mèches blondes s'éparpillaient du haut de son crâne pour descendre vers le bas de celui-ci. Elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt noir au col blanc rayé bleu ciel, avec pour motif la couronne qu'elle portait précédemment en collier. Ceci était associé à un short tout aussi noir que son haut et retroussé au niveau des jambes avec les mêmes couleurs que le col de son tee-shirt et aux rebords de poches blancs. Une ceinture d'un bleu ciel motifs linaires noirs, dorés et argentés ainsi que deux motifs en forme de petites étoiles dorées venait marquer la séparation entre les deux vêtements de même coloris. A cette même ceinture, tout comme Tsuki, une boîte de deck au dégradé marron bordeaux trônait bien accroché à l'accessoire. A la poche gauche de son short, pendouillait une fine chaînette argentée. En tant que chaussures, elle portait des bottes hautes bleues foncés aux reflets très particuliers ainsi qu'une étoile argentée avec des encoches en forme de triangles noires autour se trouvait au niveau de ses chevilles. Pour tous autres accessoires ou bijoux, elle portait toujours ses boucles d'oreilles d'un bleu roi et elle avait en plus des protège-poignets noirs. Par-dessus cette tenue, une longue cape couleur bleu céruléen foncé à col haut et relevé et aux manches courtes froissées dévalant jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux venait mettre un point final à la nouvelle tenue de la jeune fille._

 _Se regardant encore avec des yeux comparables à des soucoupes, une d'entre elle entrouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer quand une personne... Pour le moins bruyante passa au bout de la rue, en courant comme une dératée comme s'elle avait le diable aux trousses et s'exclamant en criant :_

\- MER** ! JE SUIS A LA BOURRE ! LE PROF VA ENCORE ME REMONTER LES BRETELLES ! RHHHHAAA ! FAIS CHI** !

 _L'instant ne dira pas plus de quelques secondes, pourtant les filles ayant tourné leurs regards vers l'individu, arquèrent haut les sourcils. Moment d'étonnement passé, ce fût Akumi qui prit en première la parole, d'une voix... mal assurée :_

\- Les filles... Je ne suis pas encore... super familière avec la première saison de Yû-gi-oh mais...

 _Elle ne continua pas mais, Tsuki le fit très bien à sa place :_

\- … OH PUT*** ! C'était Joey alias « Jonouchi » dans la VO qui vient de passer devant nous où je rêve ?!

\- Nan... Tu ne rêves pas...  
 _  
Ne put que terminer la dernière acolyte du groupe, une expression faciale bloquée entre la surprise et l'excitation._

 _Alors là, c'était juste... CHOQUANT ! Oui, c'était sûrement le mot le plus percutant par rapport à ce qui leur arrivait. D'abord les monstres et maintenant un personnage issu de Duel Monster ?_

\- Pincez-moi... Je rêve... C'est forcément un rêve... AIE ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

 _Akumi, l'ayant prise au mot, ne s'était pas privé de la pincer comme elle l'avait demandé sous la confusion. Lui jetant un regard noir, la concernait lui répondit d'un air peu affecté :_

\- Bah quoi ? C'est toi qui as demandé non ? Pis au moins, maintenant, on est fixées... Ce n'est pas un rêve.

 _A cette réalisation, toutes trois se figèrent pour se jeter des regards... Totalement empli d'une joie mal contenue. Oh que non ! Elles ? Déprimées ? Alors qu'elles se trouvaient à présent dans le monde de leur manga/anime favori ? JAMAIS ! Bien au contraire ! Elles ne savaient pas comment elles avaient atterri ici mais, pour elles, c'était tout un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elles et un monde des plus excitants d'autant plus ! Les yeux pétillants, elles comptèrent se concerter sur ce qu'elles allaient décider de taire par la suite quand une voix qui était familière aux trois jeunes femmes interpella la châtaigne :_

\- Mooooooooooo ! Sora-nee-chan **(10)** ! Si tu te mets toi aussi à disparaître, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir !

 _L'interpellé se retourna et croisa un regard similaire au sien mais aussi à..._

\- D'ailleurs, Aichi aussi n'est pas encore rentré alors que la nuit commence déjà à tomber !

 _Les bras croisés et les joues gonflés, montrant son mécontentement, une petite fille aux cheveux roux. Sora ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. En face d'elle se trouvait Emi Sendo... Petite sœur d'Aichi dans la série Cardfight Vanguard._

 _Elle marqua un temps de réaction, tout comme ses amies d'ailleurs, un peu plus loin derrière elle, puis elle réalisa un détail... Elle venait de l'appeler « nee-chan » ?! Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre après cette rencontre pour le moins... déstabilisante, elle bafouilla une réponse comme elle put :_

\- Ah... euh... désolé... Emi...

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas te mettre à réagir comme Aichi aussi maintenant !

 _S'agaça la cadette avant d'enchaîner d'un ton plus calme :_

\- Maman vous attend tout les deux pour dîner, on fera bien de se dépêcher sinon, on risque de manger froid.

 _Sur ce, elle chopa le bras de la châtaigne et sous les yeux ébahis de ses amies, elle se fit plus ou moins kidnappé par sa « supposée » petit sœur, de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Elle se laissa entraîner sans discuter mais, fouilla tout de même dans sa poche en même temps._

 _En sortant son portable, elle le montra à ses amies pour leur dire qu'elles pourraient se contacter avec plus tard... Certainement quand la situation se serait tassée. Tournant à un mur, elle perdit le visuel de ses compagnes... Les laissant derrière elle... Adolescentes qui étaient certainement tout aussi déboussolés qu'elle-même à priori d'ailleurs._

* * *

 _Peu de temps après et quelques rues plus tard, elles pénétrèrent dans une maison qui était bien connu de la châtaigne... Toutefois, cela faisait un tout autre effet de la voir en réel plutôt que dans l'anime. Et puis... BON SANG ! Elle était grande comment cette baraque en fait ?! Elle la pensait pas si immense en la voyant dans la série ! Les yeux encore ronds, elle resta planté devant l'entrée un moment puis, rapidement ramené à la réalité par sa cadette :_

\- Tu rêves encore Sora ?

 _Elle soupira puis, finit en disant :_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux... vraiment... vous n'êtes pas possible... ah ! Je crois qu'il est rentré tout seul finalement !

 _Dit-elle en entendant une voix puis, en pénétrant sans attendre Sora à l'intérieur. Soudain, le stress de l'adolescente monta encore d'un cran. En voyant Emi, elle n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé mais, en entendant cette voix... La voix d'un certain bleuté, elle déglutit. Mon dieu ! Elle était la grande sœur d'Aichi et Emi ! Un de ses rêves venait à peine de se réaliser qu'un autre venait de s'enchaîner au premier ! Elle se sentait défaillir mais, se reprit... Non, c'était clairement pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes sur le palier de la maison. Déglutissant une nouvelle fois, elle sera sa main vers sa poitrine puis, amorça un pas puis, un autre et encore un autre, le cœur battant à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer jusqu'à présent._

 _Arrivée près de la cuisine, elle entendit la conversation entre les trois personnes de la pièce et après avoir marqué un arrêt, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce à manger. Elle se stoppa l'instant suivant... Mirant d'une façon indescriptible la femme d'âge mûre qui lui rendait un regard des plus maternels mais, avant tout et surtout, le dos d'un jeune garçon à peine plus jeune qu'elle, à la chevelure bleu roi. Son souffle se coupa littéralement dans sa gorge alors, que le garçon se tourna vers elle et que leurs regards se croisa._

 *** Mon dieu... Mon Dieu... MON DIEU ! C'EST LUI ! C'EST BIEN LUI ! ARGGGGG !***

 _Pensa-t-elle alors que son cerveau était sérieusement en train de surchauffer sous l'explosif bonheur que ressentait la jeune femme et alors que l'info ne finissait pas de tourner en boucle férocement dans sa tête... Elle sembla faire comme un court-circuit et finit par s'évanouir sous les regards choqués de sa nouvelle famille._

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, elle reprit connaissance. OMG ! Quel rêve, elle venait de faire ! Le plus beau de sa vie certainement... ou presque ! A moitié réveillé, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pénombre et sursauta. Malgré le peu de lumière, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.  
Mais alors où... Un gémissement la sortit de son trouble alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever._

 _Descendant le regard vers ses genoux, elle tomba alors sur deux visages d'anges. L'une féminine aux cheveux roux et l'autre masculin à la chevelure bleuté. OH PUT*** ! C'était pas un rêve ! N'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux, ses oreilles (ses sens au complet en somme!), elle finit par lover du regard les deux enfants, tout en passant sa main dans les mèches de ceux-ci dans un geste des plus tendres... Alors c'était sa nouvelle famille ? Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs... Elle ne savait pas si cette aventure serait brève ou si elle passerait le reste de sa vie dans ce nouveau monde, elle se fit toutefois la promesse en cette nuit de protéger ses bouilles adorables contre vents et marées pour l'éternité._

« Saint Segaaaaaaaa, et ma console... VA M'ATTAQUER! »

 _Sora sursauta violemment et faillit même tomber du lit puis, elle prit brusquement le portable encore dans sa poche pour m'être fin au massacre... Et surtout éviter de réveiller tout la maisonnée._

 _Elle venait de recevoir un sms de ses deux amies. Elles avaient toutes deux trouvés où créchait pour la nuit et avaient appris qu'elles étaient toutes trois inscrites dans le même établissement._

* **Bien... c'est déjà ça. Au moins, on est pas séparé niveau scolaire***

 _Elle esquissa une grimace au mot « scolaire »... Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'école mais, qui sait ? L'école japonaise semblait plus fun que celle en France alors, autant voir sur le moment et évitait les aprioris pour le moment._ _Elle continua sa lecture et lut que Tsukiyomi leur proposait de se retrouver un peu avant les cours pour faire le point entre elles. Elle trouvait l'idée bonne et renvoya un message en confirmant et en expliquant sa propre situation de famille à ses amies. Le message expédié, elle regarda Aichi et Emi, toujours assoupis._

 _Bon... Maintenant, la question était... Comment allait-elle pouvoir se changer et dormir avec ces deux-là sur la couette et à moitié sur elle aussi ? Une goutte glissant le long de sa tempe, elle soupira le plus silencieusement possible puis, elle ne chercha pas à tourner en rond._

 _Elle programma son réveil pour le lendemain, le plaça derrière sa tête, sur le petit pont que possédait le lit. Par la suite, elle mira avec attention que les deux gosses sur ses jambes dormaient bel et bien et profondément. Ceci vérifié et fiable à plus de 100%, elle se désapa sans la moindre gêne en vitesse record, repéra la chaise de bureau non loin, visa et tira... pour faire un joli panier_ **(11)** _!_

 _Ensuite, ni vu ni connu, elle se glissa tout aussi vite sous sa couette, remonta celle-ci sur elle puis, bien au chaud et le sourire aux lèvres, elle chuchota :_

\- Bonne mes ptits anges.

 _Elle sombra juste après aux pays des songes... ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser déjà à la journée du lendemain._

* * *

 **(1)** Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'avoir en vrai... sniff... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas un kigurumi est un pyjama, style « grenouillère » très en vogue depuis quelques temps et qui provient du Japon. Un « Miaou Waou » est un Dream Eater, une créature dans « Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ».

 **(2)** Keroberos de Card Captor Sakura. Et ces pantoufles, je les possède vraiment par contre, hé hé hé x'3

 **(3)** J'ai pas mis le nom de base pour plusieurs raisons mais, je pense que vous aurez compris duquel je parle ;3  
 **  
(4)** Insérer un nom ici, j'ai la flemme d'en trouver un pour le coup-là x'D

 **(5)** Anime où des personnages se retrouvent plongés dans un monde virtuel et en deviennent prisonnier. Là, je n'entends parler que du « concept » même de l'anime. D'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas, bah... « google » est votre ami. Dans le même style, y a aussi « Log Horizon ».

 **(6)** DIGIMON PETIT MOOOOONNNSTTREEEEEE ! 8DDDDDDDDD

 **(7)** « N'est-ce pas ? » « Non ? » en Japonais. Comme une confirmation.

 **(8)** Abréviation de « Duel Master », premier génération de Yû-gi-oh donc avec Yûgi en héros =P

 **(9)** Dédicace spéciale à Jude dans Tales Of Xillia x'DDDDD

 **(10)** Abréviation de « Onee-chan » qui signifie « Grande sœur » en japonais.

 **(11)** Façon de parler ! Elle se croit au basket x'D

* * *

 **Ps :** Vous pouvez retrouver les deux illustrations sur l'apparence d'Akumi et Sora dès maintenant surmon profil, vu que sur le chapitre même, le site n'accepte pas les liens =x


	2. GAME 2

**TsubasaSora :** Et maintenant, je passe le flambeau à Tsuki et en avant pour les préliminaires !

Je tiens aussi à préciser que les chapitres seront tout sauf réguliers, au vu de nos occupations en IRL mais, aussi au niveau du développement de l'histoire etc... vu qu'on est quand même trois à gérer celle ci en somme.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

 **GAME 2 :  Quand « rentrée des classes » rime avec « attitudes badass »!**

 _Une fois Sora partie, Akumi et Tsukiyomi se retrouvèrent seules et complètement stupéfaites par la tournure des événements. Mais qui ne le serait pas franchement ?! Enfin, bref. Elles conversèrent quelques instants puis, Akumi s'en alla de son côté à son tour. Comme guidée par une force qu'elle ne pouvait voir, la jeune fille aux prunelles marron aux reflets dorés comme le miel, marchait d'un pas vif vers une destination qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la porte d'un appartement, elle se sentit étrangement à l'aise. Curieuse de connaître la raison de ce bien-être, elle fouilla par réflexe dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortie une clé argentée. En haussant un sourcil, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Un clic se fit entendre et l'adolescente pénétra dans ce qui lui sembla être son appartement. Ce qui s'avéra être le cas. Elle reconnut immédiatement son propre style dans la décoration de l'habitation._

 _Notamment avec les nombreuses photos de ses deux compagnes de folies furieuses qui encombraient les murs et ornaient les meubles. Sur la majorité d'entre elles, Sora et Tsuki étaient toutes les deux, vu que c'était elle qui prenait l'appareil. Sur d'autres, figuraient seulement les portraits de deux jeunes filles dans plusieurs situations plus ou moins loufoques selon le contexte. Et il y avait celles où elles étaient toutes les trois, sans doute les préférées d'Akumi. La jeune fille eut un sourire avant de se défaire de sa veste et de ses baskets afin d'être plus à l'aise. Après un petit repas, elle s'installa tranquillement sur son lit après s'être mise en pyjama. Laissant ses pensées vagabondées, elle en vient à se demander comment cela s'était passé du côté de ses deux compagnes de jeu. Elle se saisit alors de son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message. Son portable vibra quelques minutes plus tard et elle sourit en recevant les réponses. Sora confirmait bien sa nouvelle situation familiale, tandis que Tsuki ne s'éternisait pas dessus et proposait de se retrouver un peu avant les cours afin de faire le point. Elle répondit positivement et se pelotonna dans sa couette blanche avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Étrangement, elle avait un bon pressentiment pour le lendemain. A tous les coups, elles allaient s'éclater, songea-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser Morphée l'emporter dans ses bras._

 _Tsukiyomi, de son côté, avait soupirée en voyant ses deux meilleures amies partir de leur côté. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle en ressentait un certain manque. Les deux jeunes filles avaient une place importante dans sa vie au vue de son immonde situation familiale. Cette dernière ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lui rappeler son bon souvenir._

\- Petite sœur.

Murmura une voix masculine à la froide et douce au creux de son oreille tandis qu'une main puissante se posait sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

 _Comprenant que cela lui était adressé et reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, la jeune fille se retourna._

\- Yué…

 _Seul ce nom s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise ! Le personnage qu'elle aimait le plus du manga Card Captor Sakura ou Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes était devant elle et venait de la nommer « petite sœur » ! La jeune fille s'en serait presque évanouie de bonheur mais, elle se retient et seuls ces mots quittèrent ensuite ses lèvres._

 _-_ Grand frère ?

 _Yué laissa entrevoir le fantôme d'un sourire. Les yeux de sa cadette lui réchauffaient son cœur gelé par la bêtise des Hommes. D'une caresse éphémère sur la joue, il annonça que leur père n'attendait plus qu'elle pour passer à table et qu'il était furieux de son retard. Tsukiyomi ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en haussant les épaules. Les convenances, elle s'en battait complètement les steaks et elle n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il aimait chez elle. Il passa tendrement un bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille avant de l'attirer près de lui. Tsukiyomi hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent au Manoir de la famille Kuran qui les avaient vus naître tous les deux. A peine arrivée, la jeune héritière se fit accabler par l'un des membres de leur famille._

\- Alors l'épine dans le pied de Lord Kuran daigne enfin nous gratifier de son horripilante présence ?

 _Tsukiyomi reconnut sans surprise la voix du Capitaine le plus irritant de l'un de ses mangas favoris : Bleach. Ses yeux devinrent alors aussi froids que ceux de Yué alors qu'elle tournait gracieusement le visage vers l'aîné de leurs cousins qui vivaient avec eux._

\- Aizen. Le jour où mon géniteur ne sera plus là pour te protéger, crois-moi sur parole. Je ne te raterais pas. Alors tiens-toi tranquille, jusque-là.

 _Le brun tiqua alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Comment ?! Un homme de son envergure avait peur d'une faible femme ?! Impossible ! Et pourtant, sa verve semblait l'avoir quitté. Le regard menaçant que Yué lui lança, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer dans le but de corriger cette femelle, le fit imperceptiblement reculer. L'appétit coupé, Tsukiyomi se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui l'acceptait totalement, sa chambre. La pièce était accueillante malgré un mobilier gothique où les crânes et les dragons dominaient largement. Le rouge et le noir se mêlaient alors que de nombreuses peintures et photos côtoyaient les dessins sur les murs. La jeune fille reconnut sans peine parmi ses nombreuses esquisses, celles de ses gardiens d'âmes. Sur les photos, Sora et Akumi souriaient tendrement lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec elles. Quelques photos portraits étaient également présentes bien qu'en moindre nombre. Elle s'y sentit toute suite bien. Une feuille blanche à côté de ce qu'il lui sembla être un paquet à son intention attira ensuite son regard. Intriguée, car oui, elle était curieuse comme un chaton bien qu'elle s'en défendait, elle s'approcha de son bureau où le tout avait été déposé. Une lettre. C'était une lettre manuscrite. L'écriture lui sembla familière lorsqu'elle la lue. Elle la reposa sur son bureau pour s'attaquer au paquet avec un sourire de six pieds de long. Son cousin et frère de cœur était vraiment aussi génial que paresseux ! Elle déchira le papier de soie et sortit du carton, un uniforme du lycée de Domino. Uniforme de garçon. Ce qui acheva de la ravir. Tsukiyomi ne savait vraiment pas comment Stark -car elle savait très bien que c'était lui- avait fait pour se procurer ces vêtements et elle ne voulait pas le savoir de tout manière. Les avoir et savoir que Stark avait pensé à elle, lui suffisait amplement._

« Voici l'histoire d'un nain capable, de courir vite et de voyager looooooooooooinnnnnnn- »

 _Elle sursauta légèrement avant de sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste. Ses deux compagnes venaient de lui envoyer un message où elles la tenaient au courant de leur situation familiale respective._

\- Elles ont eu plus de chance que moi apparemment… Tant mieux !

 _Réfléchissant quelques secondes, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs proposa à ses amies de se retrouver le lendemain un moment avant les cours afin qu'elles puissent faire le point toutes les trois sur leur nouvelle situation et leur nouvel environnement bien qu'il leur soit des plus familiers. A Sora et elle-même, tout du moins. Après avoir reçu des réponses affirmatives, la jeune fille ferma son portable, se changea et se roula dans les draps sombres de son lit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La douce chaleur, qui émanait du tissu qui la recouvrait, avait largement réussit à vaincre ses insomnies chroniques et elle se laissa entraîner entre les bras de Morphée, sans aucune hésitation._

* * *

« Seid ihr das Essen ?

Nein, wir sind der Jäger !

Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen

Ah… ah… attack on titan

Ah… ah… attack on titan

Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni… »

 _Un réveil avec l'opening de l'Attaque des Titans. Rien de mieux pour la mettre en forme pour toute une journée. Tsukiyomi quitta ses draps en les envoyant littéralement valser sur le sol avant de sauter à pieds joints dans ses chaussons rouges et éteignant son réveil par la même occasion. Elle s'étira comme un chat et se rua sur son armoire pour passer un corsage noir aux motifs de roses blanches avant d'enfiler son uniforme, une chemise blanche dissimulant sa petite fantaisie vestimentaire. Elle alla ensuite s'affaler sur le petit tabouret devant sa coiffeuse et peigna ses longs cheveux qu'elle rassembla en une tresse à cinq branches, laissant quelques-unes de ses mèches encadrer son visage fin. Un léger maquillage puis quelques bijoux bien à elle et le tour était joué. Elle était fin prête pour la journée. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte de sa chambre pour aller prendre son repas du matin, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Elle avait failli l'oublier ! Elle se saisit d'un carnet noir proprement dissimulé sous son lit dans une petite cavité secrète et le cacha sous sa veste à la manière d'un flingue de yakuza. Ce serait son maître qui serait fier s'il avait vu ça ! Elle ricana silencieusement et quitta finalement son nid, un sac de cours rouge sang à la main._

 _Une fois son petit-déjeuner dévoré, Yué l'emmena à proximité du lycée où elle devait retrouver ses amies. Il repartit de son côté en lui laissant un bon bento qu'il avait préparé la veille pour elle et après lui avoir laissé une douce preuve de son affection. Un baiser sur le front. Quoi qu'un peu gênée par un tel geste de celui qui était maintenant son frère aîné, Tsukiyomi ne pensa même pas à lui rendre la pareille… Tant pis ! pensa-t-elle. Elle saurait se rattraper plus tard. Savourant l'air frais du matin, elle attendit avec l'opening de l'Attaque des Titans dans les oreilles._

 _La même scène que chez Tsukiyomi s'était produite chez Sora Sendo... ou presque. Son réveil avait sonné mais, la demoiselle n'étant pas le moins du monde du matin... un peu comme le cadet en somme, elle avait à peine poussé un grognement digne d'un chat mal léché sous sa couette. La musique d'intro « Progress » du jeu Tales Of Xillia par Ayumi Hamasaki avait beau tourné en boucle et se déchaîner sur son téléphone, elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre... avant de se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Ni une ni deux, ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup et aussi rondes que des soucoupes puis, elle avait littéralement sauté de son lit... ou plutôt aurait voulu mais, ses draps n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ainsi, elle se prit les pieds dedans et atterrit magnifiquement et aussi élégamment qu'une crêpe face au sol._

-AIE ! PUT*** ! CA FAIT MAL !

Elle se releva tant bien que mal -surtout ''mal'' en fait- puis, finit par s'habiller et se coiffer sommairement à la vitesse d'une tornade de force dix, avant de dévaler les escaliers et de manquer encore une fois de se manger un mur au passage, dans le but de faire taire son estomac affamé. Cela sous le regard consterné d'Emi et celui, plutôt amusé de leur mère. Une fois sa quantité normale de nourriture engloutie, la jeune fille saisit le bento que sa mère lui tendait et se précipita à l'entrée de la maisonnée pour se chausser avant de partir pour le lycée.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà, Sora-nee ?

 _La jeune fille sourit tendrement en se retournant. Aichi, son cadet avait encore une bouille endormie. Emi venait sûrement de le réveiller. Et avec tout le boucan qu'elle avait fait, Sora ne doutait pas que cela avait décidé le lycéen aux cheveux bleus à quitter le confort de ses draps. Il était tellement adorable avec une telle bouille et son haut de pyjamas qui avait glissé sur le côté dévoilant une épaule frêle et blanche. Aucun doute que si un certain brun aux yeux verts le voyait ainsi, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui sauter dessus... selon elle ou plutôt selon la yaoiste qui était en elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle taquina légèrement son frère sur sa tenue et sur le fait qu'un certain garçon voudrait sans doute bien le dévorer, s'il venait à le voir ainsi. Aichi rougit instantanément et cria son indignation alors que la jeune fille quittait la maison en riant pour se diriger vers le lycée._

 _Akumi, de son côté s'était levée et apprêtée tranquillement. Son uniforme, également masculin à l'image de celui de Tsukiyomi, n'avait pas subi de modifications de sa part. Seules quelques touches personnelles au niveau de son maquillage léger et de sa coiffure détonnaient. Mais ce n'était pas agressif. Ce fut elle qui arriva la seconde, un bon quart d'heure après la Duelliste aux Dragons. Elles se détaillèrent un peu avant d'entamer une conversation animée sur les événements de la veille. Évidemment, Sora se tapa l'incruste en arrivant quelques minutes plus tard et les fou-rires commencèrent rapidement en attendant que la sonnerie de début des cours ne se fasse entendre. Chacune apprit les nouveautés des autres et bien sûr, Tsukiyomi se fit particulièrement charriée par ses compagnes lorsque le sujet de son entourage fut mit sur le tapis. Rougissante, la jeune fille jurait comme un charretier à la fois en japonais et en vieux français, faisant redoubler le fou-rire des deux autres filles. Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et les trois nouvelles arrivantes se firent conduire par un surveillant devant leur nouvelle classe. Ou leur nouveau terrain de jeux plutôt, fut leur pensée commune._

 _Curieuse de savoir avec qui elles allaient partager leurs cours, Tsukiyomi fut la première à jeter un bref coup d'œil aux élèves peuplant la salle. Ce qu'elle y ravit la fit presque saigner du nez alors elle se retourna, main sur son visage et les yeux pétillants. Ce drôle de tableau fit d'ailleurs hausser un sourcil à ses compagnes._

\- Nos favoris sont tous là…

 _Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Sora et Akumi dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en de drôles de sourire. La journée allait être des plus mouvementée. Ça, elles en étaient toutes sûres. Des claquements de talons se firent entendre dans le couloir et les trois futures élèves se tournèrent dans la direction de ce bruit entêtant et des plus agaçants. Une femme aux longs cheveux roux très soignés et bien trop souriante pour que cela soit naturel portait un classeur sous son bras. Vêtue d'un tailleur vert pastel, elle avait de belles formes bien que son maquillage des plus lourds gâche complètement le tableau. En la regardant de plus près, Sora eut un déclic qu'elle se pressa de faire connaître à Tsukiyomi en se rapprochant de cette dernière._

\- Hey, Tsuki. Ce ne serait pas la fameuse prof que ton pharaon adoré a puni dans la saison 0 ? Tu sais, celle qui a ridiculisé Honda alias Tristan !

 _Tsukiyomi haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre._

\- PU**** ! Mais t'as raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore là, à enseigner cette Sorcière de l'Exclusion ?!

 _Akumi ricana devant le ton presque –même carrément- scandalisé de son amie aux yeux bleus glacés. Elle avait également reconnue cette femme qui avait été des plus abjectes envers Yûgi, Atem et leur groupe. Un sourire sadique vient alors orner ses lèvres et fit se figer ses deux compagnes qui sentirent étrangement le coup venir…_

\- Les filles… Que diriez-vous d'exclure la Sorcière de l'Exclusion ?

 _Moment de flottement._

\- AKUMI T'ES LA MEILLEURE !

 _S'exclamèrent Tsuki et Sora de manière totalement synchrones._ _Mais elles ne purent aller plus loin car la fameuse Sorcière de l'Exclusion s'arrêta près d'elles avant de les toiser méchamment. Elle était narcissique et fière de sa prétendue beauté. Alors que trois jeunes filles plus jeunes qu'elles soient bien plus belles et cela de manière totalement naturelle, ne lui faisait sûrement pas plaisir._

\- Voilà donc les nouvelles. Veuillez attendre ici, mesdemoiselles. Je vais vous annoncer.

 _Et elle entra dans la salle. Le ton aigre sur lequel elle leur avait adressé la parole n'avait pas du tout plus au trio dont l'idée de faire virer cette vipère ne disparut pas mais se renforça au contraire. Elles se regardèrent avant de sursauter, la sorcière leur demandait d'entrer dans la salle. Se donnant une brève accolade avant, elles obéirent et firent face aux autres lycéens, chacune à sa façon. Si Sora se fit sympathique et pleine d'entrain puis, Akumi d'une accessibilité discutable en tentant d'amorcer un sourire, Tsukiyomi quant à elle, trancha complètement. Sa posture était droite et rigide tandis que son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, comme si elle ne ressentait rien. Sora dû s'empêcher de ricaner comme une démente en remarquant les nombreux regards qui glissait vers la noiraude. Elle en connaissait pas mal qui allait vite déchanter en voyant son véritable caractère démoniaque. Akumi avait exactement les mêmes pensées que son amie qui portait l'uniforme des filles du lycée. Quand ce serait au tour de Tsuki de se présenter, nombreux étaient ceux et celles qui allaient en pâlir de terreur. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance !_

\- Bien comme je vous l'ai dis il y a quelques minutes, voici les trois nouvelles élèves de notre établissement. Je vais les laisser se présenter. Mesdemoiselles.

 _Akumi se jeta à l'eau, la première et arrêta ses prunelles sur une silhouette qui lui était des plus familières. Avec un sourire plutôt neutre, elle se présenta._

\- Akumi, 16 ans. Je suis une grande fan de Duels de Monstres mais je vous préviens, ne me cherchez pas sinon vous aurez mon poing dans votre gueule !

 _Le tout d'une voix féroce et tranchante tel un dragon indomptable, jetant un sacré vent froid dans la pièce et Sora comme Tsukiyomi durent se mordre l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas éclater de rire tellement elle avait fait fort ! La jeune fille aux yeux miel se rapprocha de Sora et lui frappa discrètement dans la paume, lui passant la main en lui lançant le regard qui voulait dire : « A toi, d'assurer le show, ma belle ! » avec un sourire complice. Sora hocha la tête et s'avança. Sa jupe courte virevoltant légèrement aux grès de ses mouvements. Pourtant pour des yeux avisés, il était évident que la jeune fille avait passé un mini-short bleu marine en-dessous de celle-ci, histoire de décourager les probables adolescents en rut qui l'approcheraient sans doute tôt ou tard._

\- Sora Sendo, 18 ans ! Comme Akumi, je suis fan des Duels de Monstres et mon rêve c'est d'en devenir la Reine !

 _Elle ajouta un jolie clin d'œil malicieux en plus d'un beau sourire qui conquit le cœur de pratiquement tous les mâles de la pièce avant de reprendre la parole._

\- Mais faites-moi chi** ou prenez vous en à l'une de mes amies et ce ne sera pas que vos parties intimes que vous retrouverez dans vos assiettes ~

 _Susurra-t-elle sur un ton doucereux et un sourire radieux plaqué sur ses lèvres ne collant absolument pas le moins du monde à ces propos. Nouveau froid dans la salle ! Elle mima une révérence gracieuse, mira du coin de l'œil un endroit en particulier où se trouvait un certain Osiris Red, avant de revenir vers son amie qui l'accueillit avec un sourire roublard. Il ne restait plus que la dernière du trio._

\- Hey, So-chan ! Tu paris combien qu'elle va se la jouer Uchiwa-je-vous-emmerde-et-vénérez-moi-pour-ma-froideur-légendaire ?

\- 100 yens qu'elle nous sort son côté Hiruma avec le carnet auquel je pense !

\- Hé hé ! Tenu !

 _Et les deux comploteuses frappèrent une nouvelle fois leurs paumes respectives. Maintenant à voir laquelle avait raison. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Tsukiyomi s'avança et plaça une main pâle dans sa poche de pantalon tandis que l'autre alla se saisir de son collier où deux de ses monstres étaient précieusement gardés avant de parler d'une voix aussi polaire qu'un hiver rigoureux alors que ses prunelles glacées croisèrent celle d'Atem sans pouvoir l'empêcher. L'ancien roi avait directement remarqué que ces trois nouvelles ne seraient pas comme les autres filles de cette époque qu'il avait pu croiser. Et celle aux cheveux noirs, particulièrement. Son aura sombre et gelée avait piqué son intérêt._

\- Tsukiyomi Kuran, 18 ans. Duelliste, hackeuse professionnelle et maîtresse chanteuse. Vous savez ce qui vous attend maintenant si vous m'emmerdez bande de fichus nabots !

 _Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque en sortant un carnet sombre de sa veste où le mot « Menaces » était inscrit en gros sur la couverture en lettres écarlates._

\- MER** !

 _S'exclama alors Akumi, un peu trop fort mais sans pouvoir se contrôler d'avantage._

\- Je te dois 100 yens, Sora ! Fais chi** !

\- Que veux-tu !

 _Répliqua la sœur aînée d'Aichi avec un sourire narquois._

\- J'ai toujours raison sur ce genre de trucs !

 _Tsukiyomi leur jeta un regard noir qui ne les effraya pas pour un sous avant de soupirer. Elles n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher et avaient recommencé à parier sur ses réactions et ses façons de faire… Affligeant mais divertissant, et cela, elle dû bien le reconnaître. Cette première journée n'allait pas être de tout repos._

* * *

 **Coin des Persos** **:**

 **Moi :** _ ***se marre comme une démente***_ Je suis trop fière de ce chapitre !

 **Atem :** _ ***soupir***_ Affligeant. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire…

 **Seto et Bakura, Roi des Voleurs :** _ ***en cœur***_ IMMONDE ! ON EST MEME PAS DEDANS !

 **Judai :** _ ***sort les violons***_ Reposez en paix, les mecs…

 **Johan :** _ ***ricane***_ On viendra apporter des fleurs sur vos tombes !

 **Seto :** Nani ?

 **Bakura, Roi des Voleurs :** _ ***hausse un sourcil***_ Hein ?

 **Moi :** _ ***déballe ses instruments de torture en chantonnant**_ ***** Mort, mort ! Faut bien y passer mais vous en faites pas ! Finalement c'est ok ! On a beau oublier, on a beau se cacher quand l'heure a sonné, on joue les macchabées !

 **Seto et Bakura, Roi des Voleurs :** _ ***pâlissent et tentent de fuir lâchement**_ ***** AUX ABRIS !

 **Yusei : *** _ **sort une carte piège***_ Oh non, vous l'avez cherchée…

 **Jack :** _ ***mort de rire***_ ET BIM !

 **Seto :** _ ***outré***_ FUDO ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?!

 **Bakura, Roi des Voleurs :** Bah il ose… _ ***se reprend et grogne***_ Non mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi , par Seth ! Relâche-moi, gamin sinon c'est aller simple pour le Royaume des Ombres !

 **Yusei :** _ ***secoue la tête et désigne l'auteur***_ Navré mais j'ai bien plus peur de cette Créature des Enfers que de toi…

 **Judai :** _ ***zieute l'auteure en question**_ ***** Et moi, je n'aime pas ce regard qu'elle arbore en ce moment…

 **Moi :** _ ***sourire dément***_ Tu fais bien car je passe la main à ma chère Sora !

 **Tous les persos :** _ ***tombent dans les pommes, morts de peur***_ …


End file.
